A Day
by Truth-is-gone
Summary: A person can only take so much. Pokemon special manga. RubyxSapphire, franticshipping. One-shot.


I don't own pokemon…if I did Ruby and Sapphire would have their own anime.

* * *

A boy wearing a white hat, black shirt with red markings, and black pants was knocking on his next-door neighbor door. The rain was pouring. He gritted his teeth. He's been knocking on the door for five minutes already.

"Sapphire, answer the door already!" He yelled.

He was answered with silence. He starts to walk away, as if on cue the door open. A girl wearing a white shirt that was kind of big on her with black shorts around his age opened the door. She had coffee brown hair with sapphire blue. His crimson eyes met with her eyes.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked angrily.

The girl yawned. "Ruby, what do you mean?"

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "I was knocking on the door for five minutes; my shoes are dirty from standing in the mud."

"Sorry, I didn't get any sleep last night. I guess from the lack of sleep, I couldn't hear you." She said, while scratching the back of her head.

Ruby sighed. "Will you let me in already? I don't need to hear your excuses."

She let Ruby in and he took off his shoes. "Sapphire, get me a wet paper towel to wash my shoes."

Sapphire let out a sigh. "Fine."

She walked to the kitchen and got a paper towel and wet it. Sapphire forced a smile as she came back to Ruby. "Here ya go." She said and handed it to him.

In return he smiled at her. She felt warmth on her face and looked away. _'He always has a cute smile.'_ She thought.

He rubbed his shoes with the wet towel until they were clean. He placed them near the door and looked at her. "I feel a lot better now…but my clothes are wet."

She looked at him. "So…?"

"Can I use your restroom?" He asked.

"You don't have to ask." Sapphire said.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hm, do you prefer me to undress in front of you?"

She blinks a few times; her face reddening. "W-what, h-how did we get to t-this topic?"

Ruby laughs. "Ha-ha. Sorry, but it was something I couldn't pass up. Oh, and sorry to intrude into your house. I got locked out of mine."

Sapphire was still blushing. "J-just go and change already!"

He smiled. "Sapph, you're a great friend."

'_Yeah, friend…that's so nice'_ Sapphire thought. She pushed his forcibly. "Hurry up and freakin' change your clothes!" She yelled.

Ruby muttered something under his breath before going upstairs to the restroom. Sapphire followed somewhat because her room was straight across from the restroom. Once he finished changing he walked out, wearing the same kind of clothing. Ruby walked to his friend's room and tried to open the door. It was locked. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Sapph, please let me in." He said, still knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly, Sapphire left the door open and walked to her bed and pulled the covers over her. He walked in closing the door behind him. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, as he placed his hand on her forehead. She felt a little warm.

She slapped his hand away and turned over, her face in the pillows. He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up and made her face him.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?"

"Why do you tease me so much?" She asked.

'_She doesn't like me teasing her?' _Ruby thought. "Uh, well…"

She waited for him to finish. "Go on."

The lights turned off suddenly making Ruby and Sapphire jump. _'Stupid blackout' _They both thought. His crimson eyes glowed in the dark. "I tease you because you're cute when you blush." He said.

Sapphire was quiet but blushed. "W-what?"

He laughed and wrapped himself around her, pulling her closer to him. "I can still see you blushing in the dark my dear."

She blushed even harder.

"You've become less wild over the years, no matter the changes, you always still my heart. You're actually the most beautiful person I've laid my eyes on." Ruby said, smiling.

"Oh Ruby, that's so sweet!" Sapphire said, burying her face in his chest.

He smiled and let his head rest on her head. "…So, are you willing to wear a dr—"

She placed a finger over his lips. "No, but I'm willing to go on dates with you."

Sapphire removed her finger and moved her face closer to him. He moved closer, they're lips finally met. _BLAM! _The door slammed open. A man with brown hair and eyes wearing a lab coat (wearing pants and a shirt) came in. The two pulled away, both of them blushing madly.

"Sapphire, are y—oh…oops." Prof. Birch said looked at them and slowly backing out of the room, closing the door.

The two laughed. "Wow." They said at the same time.

Ruby looked at the window. The rain stopped. "You're dad has good-timing." He said.

Sapphire gave him a cheeky smile. "I know right? So, where were we before my dad came in?"

He smiled and placed his hands around her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Eh-heh heh, sorry, yeah it sucks. Criticism is needed, but no "It sucks" or anything like that. Review plz.


End file.
